19 ans plus tard
by Wizzette
Summary: OS Hermione retourne pour la première fois sur le quai 9 3/4 depuis le jour où elle a quittée Poudlard. D'anciens souvenirs risquent de lui revenir en mémoire. HG/RW HG/DM


Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

L'histoire se déroule lors de l'épilogue du septième tome.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fait leurs dernière année à Poudlard et Drago a rejoint l'ordre du phoenix lors de sa sixième année.

Bonne lecture.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette . livejournal 3935 . html

* * *

19 ans, voilà 19 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ni parlé.

Je viens d'arriver sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾ de King Cross, lieu où je n'ai pas remis les pieds depuis 19 ans lorsque j'ai quittée Poudlard. Ça me fais drôle de revenir ici, mais aujourd'hui ma fille Rose fait son entrée au collège pour la première fois.

J'avais réussi à t'oublier. La preuve : je suis mariée et j'ai deux enfants, mais là en arrivant ici tous mes souvenirs ont rejaillit.

(-)

La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était dans le Poudlard express, je t'ai trouvé très beau avec ta chevelure blonde presque blanche et ton visage fin. Tu n'as pas fait attention à moi.

C'est seulement en sixième année que nous avons commencés à faire connaissance, lorsque tu as muris un peu et rejoint l'ordre du Phœnix. Durant les six premières années tu n'avais fais que me traiter de sang de bourbe et vouloir me blesser, mes amis et moi. Je t'ai haïs durant tout ce temps.

En sixième, tous a changé. À commencer par toi, tu es devenu plus mature, nous avons parlé et contrairement à ce que je pensais tu étais un jeune homme assez intelligent qui savais être généreux. Si on m'avais dit ceci un an plutôt, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Mes sentiments aussi ont changé. Nous avons donc commencé à nous parler, au début nos conversations concernaient uniquement les cours, les interrogations et leurs corrections. Tous ceci a durée un an. C'est dans cette période que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Les vacances d'été sont arrivées, trop vite à mon goût je dois dire. Je savais que cette période serait dure, je n'allais pas recevoir de nouvelle de toi, mais je n'avais pas imaginée à quel point jusqu'à l'instant où cette période arriva. Loin de toi je ne vivais plus.

À mon grand soulagement Septembre arriva, nous entamions notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard, il fallait travailler encore plus pour pouvoir avoir nos Aspics.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, si c'était parce que je t'avais manquée où par hasard, mais dès Septembre nous nous sommes parlés plus souvent et nos sujets de conversations se sont diversifiés un peu. Tu m'as données des détails sur ta vie et moi je t'en ai donné sur la mienne.

Nous avions plus de cours en commun que les années précédentes. Je choisissais souvent la place qui se situé juste derrière toi ou à coté afin de pouvoir entendre ce que tu disais à tes amis et pouvoir t'observer à mon aise.

Nous avions à peu de chose près la même moyenne, il était donc simple pour nous de faire nos devoirs ensemble, soit nous les faisions à deux en même temps ou bien séparé pour ensuite pouvoir les corriger ensemble. Il n'y avait pas que les devoirs que nous faisions comme cela. Les interrogations c'étaient à peu de chose pareil, j'étais à la table juste derrière toi durant ces épreuves, nous faisions le sujet chacun de notre coté et lorsque l'un de nous ne savais pas une réponse ou plus régulièrement voulais une confirmation, nous attendions que la surveillante ne nous regardent pas pour ensuite parler à l'autre. Je t'aidais dans les matières où tu n'étais pas très bon et toi tu m'aidais dans celle où c'était toi le meilleur.

Nous étions les deux premiers de la promtion. Harry était le troisième. Lorsque venaient les résultats des interrogations, avant de recevoir notre copie nous nous chamaillons en disant que c'était l'autre qui aurait la meilleur note, c'était un genre de rituel, et lorsque venait le moment où nous recevions notre copie nous nous disions nos résultats et aussitôt nous échangions nos feuilles pour voir les erreurs de l'autre et comparer nos écrits.

Mes amis ont vite compris que tu me plaisais, ils ne se gênaient pas beaucoup pour laisser passer un sous entendu dans la conversation quand ils le voulaient malgré mes regards noirs. J'ai cru comprendre aussi que je ne te laissais pas indifférente, d'après les réflexions de tes amis. Le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu les tuer eux. Je me souviens de la fois où nous sortions du cours de potions, nous avions eu les résultats de nos devoirs que nous avions fait précédemment, nous avions eu Optimal tous les deux. Nous discutions des erreurs que nous avions faite en nous dirigeant vers la grande salle afin de diner, tes amis nous suivaient d'une vingtaine de mètres, ils t'ont crié « t'as pas fini de draguer, trouve une autre méthode de drague, je ne suis pas sur que parler des cours fonctionne ». Ils ne savaient pas à quelles point ta méthode marchaient, j'étais déjà sous ton charme. Tu m'as regardé avec un regard triste et tu les as attendu pendant que moi je descendais vers la grande salle, seule.

L'année a continué tranquillement, nous nous parlions presque tous les jours.

Une période de vacances a passé, tu m'as manqué durant ce temps là.

Tes amis et les miens devaient s'être ligués ensemble afin de nous mettre ensemble. Tous laissaient entendre dans des sous entendus que je te plaisais et que toi tu me plaisais. Un jour je me suis rendu compte que nous avions déjà dépassés le milieu de l'année scolaire. De plus en plus d'actes me laissais croire que tu m'aimais mais je me suis dis que j'avais encore le temps, j'ai laissée couler, mais peut être trop longtemps. Je regrette d'avoir attendu maintenant.

Ne voulant pas passer les vacances de Pâques sans avoir de tes nouvelles, je t'ai dis de m'envoyer des lettres par hibou durant cette période, nous avions échangé en deux semaines en tout deux ou trois lettres, soit relativement peu.

À la rentrée nous avons encore passés plus de temps qu'au part avant ensemble. Sentions nous la fin de l'année arriver ? Je savais que j'étais folle amoureuse de toi, et je savais qu'il y avait de grande chance que ce soit réciproque.

Durant le mois qui nous restait avant de partir en révision je ne cachais plus du tout mes sentiments, j'avais trop peur de te perdre, j'ai essayée de te les dire, mais mes tentatives furent vaines, je n'ai pas assez de courage, je me demande ce que je fais à Gryffondor si je ne sais pas te parler.

J'ai enfin trouvée le courage de te dire ces trois petits mots le jeudi précédant la période des révisions. Je te les ai dit et je me suis sauvée presque en courant sans regarder en arrière ce que tu faisais. Nous n'avons jamais reparlaient de cet événement. As tu seulement compris ce que je t'ai avouée ? Le lendemain, nous n'avions eu aucune occasion de parler, nous n'avions pu qu'échanger un long regard durant le dernier cours de la journée.

Les cours prirent fin le 1 juin, les épreuves commencaient le 15 juin. Tous les jours nous nous parlions un peu mais pas beaucoup, nous nous racontions ce que l'on vivés et comment se passait nos révisions, on se taquinait un peu. Souvent, c'était au début ou à la fin des repas avant que nos cours se rapelle à nous. Nous avons passés toutes nos épreuves du 15 au 30 juin, nous nous parlions peu durant cette période. Nous nous sommes quittés sur un long dernier regard le 30 juin dans cette même gare où je suis actuellement.

Je pensais que dès les examens finis, nous nous perdions de vue mais non durant tout le mois de Juillet et Août nous avons continués à communiquer par hiboux. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur toi durant cette période.

En septembre je suis rentrée à l'école de médicomagie et toi d'auror. Nos lettres étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, tu m'as avoué que ton hibou allait bientôt mourir et que tu ne pourrai pas en avoir un nouveau avant quelques temps.

Après un mois sans nouvelle de toi, je t'ai envoyée un courrier et j'ai appris que tu n'avais plus de hibou par retour du mien. Ce doit être à ce moment là que j'ai compris que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Moi la gryffondor, toi le serpentard, moi médicomage, toi auror. La seul chance pour nous d'être ensemble je l'ai laissée passer comme une lâche.

Je me souviens encore du jour ou Blaise avait chanté en cours en nous regardant tour à tour lorsque nous parlions ensemble : « destinée, on était tous les deux destinés, à voir nos chemins se rencontrer, à s'aimer sans demander pourquoi, toi et moi ... ».

(-)

Au moment présent, je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, je me dépêche de l'essuyer grâce à la manche de ma robe. Mais je n'ai pas étais assez rapide, Ron l'a vu, me regarde et me demande : « Pourquoi pleures tu, mon amour ? ». Nous sommes mariés depuis 13 ans maintenant et nous avons 2 enfants : Rose de 11 ans qui fait son entrée à Poudlard et Hugo qui est encore trop jeune pour y aller. Nous nous étions mis ensemble 2 ans après Poudlard. Je me contente de lui répondre : « Je pensais au passé, les moments que nous avons vécu lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ». Je ne peux rien lui dévoiler de plus.

A ce moment là, j'entend une femme crier : « Scorpius ». Par automatisme, je lève ma tête vers la femme qui vient d'interpeler son fils, aussitôt je voit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui me fait penser aussitôt à Drago. Je regarde alors de plus près et aperçois plus loin ma némésis, je rencontre son regard. À ce moment là je comprend qu'il est marié et a un enfant mais qu'il m'aime toujours, que je l'aime toujours, que nous nous aimons toujours et ne nous oublierons jamais.

Sommes nous toujours destinés ? Nous n'avons juste pas su saisir notre chance. J'ai gardée longtemps espoir qu'un jour nous soyons ensemble mais un jour j'ai bien du me faire une raison, j'ai donc accepté la demande de Ron pour sortir avec lui. Je me demande ce que aurais pu être ma vie, la sienne, celle de Ron et de la femme de Drago si nous avions eu le courage de nous parler 19 ans plus tôt.

Ceci restera éternellement une question sans réponse.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Étant mon premier OS, je voudrais savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Vous pouvez faire ça en laissant une review.


End file.
